Arrête de draguer et regarde sous ton nez!
by Hironriteki Nyotei
Summary: Jafar en a ras le bol. Il en a marre de passer après ELLES. Jafar les hait, toutes ces hôtesses, qui tournent autour de SON Sinbad comme des mouches autour d'un pot de miel. après tout, si ces pétas*es n'existaient pas... peut-être que Sinbad ferrait un peu plus attention à lui... Yaoi SinbadxJafar Two-Shots
1. Chapter 1

Jafar était a bout. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait sa claque de ce roi fainéant ! Il rentra dans son dixième bar à hôtesses de la matinée et il trouva ENFIN Sinbad, confortablement assis, à draguer . Comme d'habitude, quoi. Jafar s'approcha de son roi, et malgré ses protestations, l'attrappa par le col et le traîna dehors, laissant exploser sa rage une fois dans la rue, qui eut pour effet de faire s'écarter les passants sur 5 bons mètres.

Jafar- Espèce de crétin ! Irresponsable ! Fainéant ! Abruti ! Roi sans cervelle ! Et les papiers, alors ?! Tu crois qu'ils vont se faire par l'opération du saint esprit, peut-être?! Imbécile !Tu veux mener ton royaume à la perte ou quoi ?! Feignasse !

Jafar rentra en trombe dans le palais, tenant un roi a demi-amusé a bout de bras tout en l'insultant copieusement. Excédé, il balança littéralement Sinbad dans son bureau et sortit en claquant la porte. Sharrkan et Pisti, qui s'étaient mis à la paperasse en attendant le retour de leur Commandant, se regardèrent puis regardèrent Sinbad, qui s'était écrasé dans le tapis.

Sharrkan- Eh ben... il est remonté aujourd'hui, Jafar...

Pisti- Tu m'étonne ! T'a vu dans quel état il était quand il a vu que Sinbad était ENCORE parti draguer ?

Sharrkan- Ouais ! Le pauvre ! Je le plains !

Sinbad- De quoi ? De devoir se coltiner une feignasse comme roi ?

Pisti- Ça, c'est rien, tu peux me croire...

Sinbad- Alors quoi ?

Sharrkan- Attends... me dit comme même pas que t'a rien remarqué ?!

Sinbad-...Mais remarqué QUOI, bordel ?!

Pisti- Ben... que Jafar est amoureux de toi, évidemment !

Sinbad-... … … QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

Sharrkan- Oh, purée, mais qu'il est con... Sérieux, t'a pas les yeux en face des trous, mon pauvre... T'avais pas fait le lien entre ses crises de colère et les hôtesses ?!

Sinbad- Hein ?!

Pisti- Mais il est bête ou quoi... Jafar est JALOUX ! Il est jaloux comme un pou des hôtesses que tu fréquente !

A ce moment précis, un cri de rage retentit dans tout le palais, faisant sursauter les 3 amis.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello tout le monde ! Voici (enfin) la dernière partie de mon Two-Shots ! Désolé pour le retard, mais je suis en pleine periode de révision, stage et dossier a rendre, alors si je dois en plus taper et poster mes fics, je vais être un peu ric-rac... Voilà pourquoi je vous annonce que je mets mes fics en pause, du moins, que je ralentis le rythme de parution ! Merci et désolée !**_

Pisti- Oùlalalalala...l'est pas content Jafar... y nous a pété un câble...

En effet, dans la cour d'entraînement, Jafar venait d'exploser de rage. Il avait beau frapper les cibles de bois de toutes ses forces avec ses poignards, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il délaissa ses objets liges et commença a taper à mains nues le bois dur. Soudain, quelqu'un lui attrapa les poignets par derrière, alors qu'une voix bien connue lui chuchotait à l'oreille :

Sinbad- Arrête ça Jafar, tu te blesse inutilement.

Jafar se dégagea et fit face à Sinbad, une lueur mauvaise dans l'œil.

Jafar- Arrête ça ? ARRÊTE ÇA ?! Ce serait plutôt a moi de dire ça, mon cher Sinbad ! J'en ai marre ! J'en ai ma claque ! Je suis à bout ! Je n'en peux plus d'être obligé d'aller te chercher et de te traîner par la peau du cul tous les jours pour que Môssieur, aille travailler ! J'en ai marre que tu te la coule douce ! ET J'EN AI MARRE QUE TU PASSE TON TEMPS A DRAGUER DES PUTES !

Sinbad- Jafar !

Jafar- Quoi « Jafar » ?!

Sinbad- Bon sang, mais arrête ! Ça te sert à quoi ?!

Jafar- Arrête,arrête, tu n'a que ce mot à la bouche ! J'vais en dire, moi aussi des « arrête »!Arrête d'aller dans des bars !Arrête de rien foutre de tes journées ! Et surtout... ARRÊTE DE DRAGUER ET REGARDE SOUS TON NEZ, ABRUTI ! J'en ai marre de passer après des putes ! Il faut que je te le dise comment pour que tu comprenne que pour moi tu est plus qu'un simple ami ?! Je t'aime ! JE T'AIME, SINBAD !

Pisti- Oh putain... il l'a dit...

Sharrkan- Pour reprendre ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, c'est pas un câble qu'il nous a pété, Jafar , c'est toute l'alimentation !

Les 2 généraux observaient la scène, cachés derrière une colonne. Et ils furent très surpris de voir Sinbad attraper le menton de Jafar et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Quand Sharrkan vit que les 2 hommes amorçaient la suite, il prit Pisti par la main et ils se dépêchèrent de sortir.

N'empêche, avec le bruit qu'il faisaient, tout le palais fut au courant dans les minutes qui suivirent. Et que, pour ceux qui étaient sourds le jour d'avant, le fait que Sinbad se mette au travail sans rechigner et le sourire de Jafar suffisaient pour comprendre.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'est fini ! Reviews ?**_


End file.
